George Mraz
George Mraz (born Jiří Mráz on 9 September 1944 in Písek, Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia, now Czech Republic) is a jazz bassist and alto saxophonist. He was a member of Oscar Peterson's group, and has worked with Pepper Adams, Stan Getz, Michel Petrucciani, Stephane Grappelli, Tommy Flanagan, Jimmy Raney, Chet Baker and many other important jazz musicians. He also appears with Joe Lovano, Hank Jones, and Paul Motian on Lovano's records, I'm All For You and Joyous Encounters. During the 1970s he was a member of the New York Jazz Quartet and The Thad Jones/Mel Lewis Orchestra, and in the 1980s a member of Quest.class=artist|id=p7224|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic Discography As leader *1992: Catching Up *1995: Jazz with Richie Beirach, Billy Hart, Larry Willis, Rich Perry *1995: My Foolish Heart with Richie Beirach, Billy Hart *1997: Bottom Lines with Cyrus Chestnut, Al Foster, Rich Perry *1999: Duke's Place with Renee Rosnes, Billy Drummond, Cyrus Chestnut *2002: Morava with Billy Hart, Emil Viklicky, Zuzana Lapčíková *2007: Moravian Gems with Iva Bittova, Emil Viklicky, Laco Tropp As sideman With Michel Petrucciani & Stephane Grappelli *''Flamingo'' (Dreyfus, 1996) With Pepper Adams *''Ephemera'' (Spotlite, 1973) *''Julian'' (Enja, 1975) *''Twelfth and Pingree'' (Enja, 1975) *''Reflectory'' (Muse, 1978) *''The Master'' (Muse, 1980) *''Urban Dreams'' (Palo Alto, 1981) With John Abercrombie *''Arcade'' (ECM, 1978) *''Abercrombie Quartet'' (ECM, 1979) *''M'' (ECM, 1980) With Toshiko Akiyoshi *''Time Stream'' (1984) *''Four Seasons'' (1990) *''Remembering Bud: Cleopatra's Dream'' (1990) *''Time Stream: Toshiko Plays Toshiko'' (1996) *''Hope'' (2006) *''50th Anniversary Concert in Japan'' (2006) With Richard Beirach *''Elm'' (ECM, 1979) With Kenny Burrell *''Ellington Is Forever Volume Two'' (Fantasy, 1975) With Kenny Drew *''Lite Flite'' (SteepleChase, 1977) With Art Farmer *''Crawl Space'' (CTI, 1977) With Stan Getz *''Bossas & Ballads – The Lost Sessions'' (Verve, 1989 2003) With Dizzy Gillespie *''The Winter in Lisbon'' (Milan, 1990) *''Bird Songs: The Final Recordings'' (Telarc, 1992) *''To Bird with Love'' (Telarc, 1992) With Urbie Green *''The Fox'' (CTI, 1976) With Andy LaVerne and Al Foster *''Time Well Spent'' (1994) With Elvin Jones *''Earth Jones'' (Palo Alto, 1982) *''Youngblood'' (Enja, 1992) With Keystone Trio *''Heart Beats'' (1996)[http://www.allmusic.com/album/heart-beats-mw0000183681 Allmusic Heart Beats review] *''Newklear Music: The Songs of Sonny Rollins'' (1997) [http://www.allmusic.com/album/newklear-music-mw0000019950 Allmusic Newklear Music review] With Joe Lovano *''Grand Slam'' *''I'm All For You'' (Blue Note, 2003) *''Joyous Encounters'' (Blue Note, 2004) With Charles Mingus *''Three or Four Shades of Blues'' (Atlantic, 1977) With Mike Nock *''In Out and Around'' featuring Mike Brecker and Al Foster) (1979) With Oscar Peterson *''In Tune'' (MPS, 1971) With Zoot Sims *''Warm Tenor'' (Pablo Records, 1979) *''Zoot Sims and the Gershwin Brothers'' (Pablo, 1975) With The Thad Jones / Mel Lewis Orchestra *''Suite for Pops'' (A&M, 1972) *''Thad Jones / Mel Lewis and Manuel De Sica'' (Pausa, 1974) *''Potpourri'' (Philadelphia International, 1974) *''Live in Tokyo'' (Denon, 1974) *''New Life'' (A&M, 1976) With McCoy Tyner *''McCoy Tyner Plays John Coltrane: Live at the Village Vanguard'' (Impulse!, 1997) With Mal Waldron *''Mal 81'' (Progressive, 1981) References External links *Conversation With George Mraz, 6/01/2009 Category:Bassists